


Bakery

by TheSicklyJamesMadison



Series: Jeffmads Month 2019 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Another Backstory, Bakery, Jealousy, Maybe - Freeform, Midnight au, a n g s t, felt like molding his character a little more, perhaps, pining (?), poor aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison
Summary: YeehawJeffmads month part 6, crazy madness





	Bakery

Aaron Burr was a relatively quiet kid of his time, only associating himself with a singular friend and piles of books. He was fascinated with history and the idea of time, how it could bend and break, or cause rifts between the past and future. It may have all been fiction in his small mind, but it didn’t stop him from wondering what would happen if he had such a power. 

“Aaron!” His friend, Thomas Jefferson, a bright kid, had called to him.

“Thomas, what do you need today?” Aaron raised his eyebrow, the book on time in his hands still freezed on the same page.

“I want to go to a bakery with a new friend of mine, are you interested in coming?” Thomas had asked him with the biggest smile on his face.

“A new friend you say?” Aaron closed the book in his hands, making a mental note of the page number.

 

“Yeah! He’s not really popular in town like you are, but he’s really sweet and you’ll like him!” Thomas explained lightly.

“If you say so. Let’s meet him and get some sweets before it turns dark.” Aaron stood up and put the book in his little messenger bag.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Thomas pointed north like an excited adventurer and began walking with a bounce in his step.

When the two of them got to the new friend’s house, Aaron felt uneasy. The house was dark, the grass was dead, it made him feel like a character from the murder mysteries, walking into their death. It gave him a feeling of dread as he watched Thomas knock on the door, expecting someone to open it and let him in. Aaron watched with an uneasy expression as the door opened to reveal a boy no older than them, yet a bit worse for the wear. 

Despite his dark complexion, he looked pale and unwell. He was frail and weak, his skinny and small frame making that evident. His curly black hair was greasy as though it hasn’t been washed in a while, and he sneezed or coughed every minute. He looked dead, but he was very alive. His eyes were dull and dark, as though he had seen everything the world had to offer, yet he was tired of it.

“Thomas, why are you here?” The boy looked at Thomas with a slight smile.

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to a bakery!” Thomas gave the boy a bigger smile back.

“A bakery? I’m not allowed to leave the house.” The boy looked down and held his hands behind his back.

 

“Well, seems like nobody’s home so let’s go!” Thomas grabbed the boy’s hand and dragged him out of the doorway, exposing him to the outdoors.

“Thomas, maybe he doesn’t want to go.” Aaron contributed to the conversation.

“Why wouldn’t he? Why, I bet he’s never had sweets!” Thomas looked to the boy for backup.

“I’m fine with going, really.” The boy sniffled, he had a runny nose.

“Alright then, Thomas, lead the way.” Aaron nodded and walked behind the boy, causing them to form a single line as the walked the way to their local bakery.

The bakery itself was cold, yet all of the sweets for display could make up for the chill of the room. Cake, cream puffs, cupcakes, cookies, the assortment of sweets amazed Aaron. As a third wheel, he could do nothing but watch as Thomas helped the boy, James, Thomas had told him his name, pick out sweets James thought he would enjoy. Watching the two of them laugh and smile together made Aaron’s heart clench. He was jealous, and he hated it.

He wanted nothing more than to destroy their relationship, so that James, the new boy, would be his.

\--

Aaron had decided to venture out of town before James had run away from home. It was his own decision, one that Thomas couldn’t stop from happening. As he ventured out, he continued to read stories and books about time, a mystical being that lived deep in the forests of their kingdom. He explored the forests for months before coming across an old clock buried underneath ferns and dirt. When he picked it up, he felt a strange energy coming from the dirt-covered item.

He sat down on a tree stump nearby and played with the clock hands, setting it to what he believed the time was when he set it. The clock chimed, and the energy released, looking for a new vessel to be contained in. It found Aaron, sitting there with the chiming clock, and it surrounded him. Aaron had blacked out, similar to James and Thomas during their transformations.

When he woke, he was a god, one that could bend time to his will. He was the first ruler of Staral, his kingdom, soon to be his and Thomas’. 

When the two lovebirds became gods, Aaron was tired of the two of them being together. It was fate that they became polar opposites, but when the two were passed out due to the overwhelming power, he gave them a visit. James first, Aaron put his hand on his sweaty forehead and accessed the boy’s memories. He had erased all of the ones he had with Thomas, so carefully they seemed as though they were never together.

The process repeated with Thomas, until he knew the two would never remember each other.

\--  
A few days before the showdown between Life and Death, Time and Life were sitting with each other on their thrones in Staral, the kingdom in the sky.

“Hey Time?” Time looked up from his book to see Life leaning against his green throne.

“Yes, Life? What is it?” Time had responded tiredly.

“I feel like I’m missing something.” Life complained.

“Missing what?” Time asked for Life to elaborate.

“I feel like I’m missing someone close to me. There’s an emptiness and I can’t seem to fill it.” Life huffed in annoyance at the thought.

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Time shook his head.

“Are you sure?” Life sat up.

“Positive.”

“If you say so.”


End file.
